naruto_world_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Yami Yuhara
Background Yami Yuhara. A boy born into the Yami clan. It is a small clan because there is only one child born without any brothers or sisters. So there are no cousins or relatives to the child except for parents and older generations. The clan must take a bride or man who also got no brothers or sisters. The Yami family are true followers of the religion Hyus. They pray to their lord, Hiraki, 3 times a day and when they have killed someone. The prayer takes about a minute or two depending on the situation. The religion Hyus has a backstory to it. Hiraku, the lord and savior to them is the god of light. He is the one who brings the dead people towards the light. They will find retribution in the afterlife and work towards making the world a better place for the ones currently living there. Hiraku was the first one to use the Light release, which are inherited to all the children born into the Yami family. When a Yami prays for a slain enemy he wants to send them to Hiraku and let him take care of their soul. Yuhara's both parents are still alive. They are not in Konoha tho. They are still in their home out in the woods between the Land of wind and the land of fire. Yuhara spent most of his early days out there. He moved out when he was 16 and lived in a tribe out in the woods before coming to Konoha. Most of the people in that triba moved there since it was a village close to them. Now he has started to walk the path of shinobi and aiming to bring Hiraku the soul of the people who deserves to die in Yuhara's mind. Personality Yuhara is what you would call a hot headed loud mouth. He swears a lot, he insults people on a daily basis and often talks about everything like it is shit. He is no teamplayer at all and thinks that everyone around him are useless unless they can match up to him in battle. If you would defeat him he would still be mad. Equals are the best ones for Yuhara to become friends with. Apart from the swearing and being a douche, he is often calm when he is by himself. Since he spends so much time on his religion, he doesn't need to get that worked up when he got time to do it. He cares about his family but rarely shows it. On his sapretime he likes to pray to Lord Hikari, the god of his religion, Hyus. His favorite dish is sushi, his least favorite is pork. He dislikes people and animals but likes fighting. A lot. Looks Yuhara is a really tall guy. He is 18 years old, 2 meter tall and skinny. His weight is 70 kg and is concidered skinny for his age and compared to how tall he is. Yuhara has middle length blonde hair which is pulled backwards towards his neck. He wears his forehead protector around his forehead and the sides of his hair goes down in front of the ears. His eyes are ocean blue and something that most people recognize as the first thing they take notice of. His skin is really pale. he looks like he has spent too much time indoors when he in fact, have been outside. He wears a blue shirt and a blue jacket outside with white details. It reaches down to his knees. He wears black skinny pants and black gloves aswell. His boots are light brown aswell. He wears a necklace with a big cross on it made of gold. Combat Style Yuhara uses both close combat and ninjutsu when fighting. In close combat he uses his taijutsu which is not as effective as his skill in ninjutsu but it is his second way of fighting. His main style is fighting with ninjutsu. He is using his kekkei genkai which is Light release. He can create light from his chakra and make techniques with them. He prefers mid.long range combat and to quickly finish his opponents. Kekkei Genkai Light Release The user with this bloodline limit is able to create light and use it in battle. It is mainly ranged ninjutsu with fast travelling projectiles but can also be used in close combat mixed with taijutsu. The user is not able to control already existing light. This is a yin-release. Technique Stats ---- Taijutsu: 10 Ninjutsu: 20 Genjutsu: 0 Total: 32 Body Stats ---- Strength: 12 Speed: 5 Mind: 10 Chakra: 15 Control: 10 Total: 52 Items Smoke bomb(5): A bomb that lets it smoke when it explodes. Good for escaping and hiding. Ryo: 0 Techniques Light Punch (Ninjutsu D-rank): Yuhara creates a small orb of light around his hand which gives his next punch a small boost in power. It disappears after 3 punches.